


It's Not the Same When You're Gone

by zeleanorfics



Series: Songs for Zeleanor [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :P, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, We are thinking of doing a series called Songs for Zeleanor, based one 1D songs that are clearly about Zeleanor, i guess?, i heard it awhile ago and thought of Zeleanor so, its only for about a second, one direction - Freeform, so this first one is going to be Change Your Ticket, zeleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeleanorfics/pseuds/zeleanorfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't want Eleanor to leave yet, or at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Same When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> (all is fiction) based on one direction's "Change Your Ticket"

Zayn had counted down the hours up until he fell asleep. It went by faster than he had wanted, even though people say time goes slower when you're keeping track of it. (They're liars.)

His eyes strain in their sockets as the broadening daylight streams through the hotels blinds. He doesn't remember re-opening the shades but he does know a certain someone who would (how in the hell he ended up with a morning person, he'll never grasp).

The small bed creaks as he twists his body around, and away from the light, his shoulder creating a shadow protecting him from the demon light. 

He opens his eyes again into small slits, and his vision is blurry and still adjusting to the world around him. He sees a blurry version of his girlfriend pacing around the room, doing whatever she does at this unholy hour of the day (8:30).

He lets his body wake up. He opens his eyes wider, his vision returning to normal slowly. 

He should say something to her, let her know he's awake, but he settles for just watching her (he's not even sure if his voice will work yet anyways).

She's running around, shoving things in different bags, and throwing certain clothing items in a pile near the foot of the hotel bed. Zayn thinks those are the clothes she's going to be wearing, seeing as she's still in her pajamas (one of Zayn's T-Shirts and a new pair of underwear she bought last weekend) from the night before.

Her hair is up in a loose ponytail and she still has some dark marks underneath her eyes from staying up late last night.

Zayn's back pops when he moves to sit up to watch Eleanor run around some more.

She abandons packing to get dressed. She throws Zayn's shirt to the ground, her breasts stiffening up from the coolness of the room. She crosses her arms over them for a second, trying her best to warm them up, then stops to grab her bra from her pile.

She clasps it shut around her chest and throws on her loose tank-top on immediately after. Zayn should tell her it's going to be freezing outside, and she needs to bring a jacket (she could use his if she'd like).

"What are you doing?" He asks, breaking the silence around him. She jerks her head up towards him, looking at him quickly before returning to her current task of getting dressed.

She pulls her jeans up, then shrugs, her hair bouncing off of her shoulders. "Getting ready, obviously." She speaks softly, like she's afraid someone will hear her in here. Which, someone might, who knows?

Zayn doesn't need her to tell him what she's exactly getting ready for, anyone with eyes could see she's getting ready to leave. 

"Stop, then." She looks at him again, hands on her hips, as if to say "you're joking". She scoffs, and pushes a strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear. "I can't I have to leave in like a half an hour, Zayn." She replies, the tone of her voice dry, unlike her usual lively tone.

"We don't even have a show for another two days." "So? I've already bought the ticket. I can't just miss the flight, Zayn." He hears her speak but he doesn't listen. All he knows is that she's using his name in a stern tone of voice, telling him not to argue again.

"Why've you gone and bought a ticket anyways, I told you our schedule." She yanks the hair tie from her hair and picks up her black hairbrush from the side table, letting it run through her hair.

"Because, this was the earliest direct flight I didn't want a stop, sorry." He knows she's not sorry, she's just being polite by tacking on a "sorry" at the end of that sentence.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to brush my teeth and keep packing." He watches her make her way to the bathroom, hips swaying from side to side, mesmerizing him.

Zayn can feel his chest tighten after she finishes and continues packing up her things. He doesn't want her to leave, and everything inside of him is screaming at him to make her stay. He knows Eleanor though, and knows once she's done something he can't change it. It'd be like trying to break down a brick wall with an egg. Useless.

"Stop looking at me like that." Zayn didn't know he was looking at her in any certain way, but it would make sense if he was. He shakes his head slightly, his hair ruffling up against the pillow. "I'm not looking at you like anything." He answers, a yawn making the sentence end with a loud shouting sound.

She must've put on some eyeliner and stuff in the bathroom because her eyes are brighter now, all traces of sleep wiped completely from them. It almost looks like she'd slept for a full eight hours instead of four and a half.

"There's a bar downstairs." He doesn't know what that was supposed to mean but he's gone and said it anyways. "It's only eight..." She laughs a little at the end. The cute giggle kind of laugh Zayn thinks about when she's gone.

He shoves the blanket off of him and stands up out of the bed quickly. "Don't leave, hold on." he mumbles, wobbling over to the restroom in only his pants.

"I have to leave in like, fifteen minutes." She tells him, and follows him towards the bathroom instead of staying in the bedroom. She leans her body against the door frame and watches him wee.

"Why leave when you could stay and watch me piss some more." He says, a tired smile sliding on his face, and she laughs loudly, and happily. He's really gonna miss her. 

"That does sound glamorous and all, but once again, I just bought a plane ticket, which I know you're super rich and all but it's quite expensive." He scoffs at her and flushes the toilet. "Shut up." He replies, a smile in his voice, not malice.

He washes his hands briefly and flicks the remaining water droplets at her. She cringes and rolls her eyes at him. "You're a damn two year old!" She shouts and reaches her out to pinch his side.

He yelps wildly, and grabs her by both of her wrists to keep her at bay. He holds her arms above her head and walks them backwards towards the bed. "Zayn!" she shouts, both of them landing down on the bed with a loud creak.

His body frames hers as he hovers above her, their limbs all tangled together. "Ten minutes." He tells her while leaning in and playfully biting at her collarbones. "Please, you couldn't even last that long." She scoffs, and kicks her knee up, blocking him from getting any closer to her.

He bites down harder, probably going to leave a fresh one on her for all to see once she exits the hotel. "That's not what I meant you brat." He replies, kissing the spot lightly afterwards, a method of sweetness.

"You could stay for two more days if you didn't hate me so much." He mumbles, hiding his face in the space between her neck and her left shoulder. She sighs and runs one of her hands through his messy hair kindly.

She gives him a sweet smile before leaning up and kissing his lips gently, their lips making a small smacking sounds as they part. She lays back down against the bed, and exhales through her nose. "I don't hate you. Not even close." She mumbles, kissing his stubbly chin.

Her nose scrunches up at the feeling. "Shave." She commands, moving her hands down to wrap around his middle instead. "For who? You're leaving in five minutes." her eyes widen, and she lets go of him, shoving him off of her with all her might (which is almost none). 

He gets off of her anyways. He knows she'll be angry if he makes her late. He plops back down onto the bed with a groan. "I'll buy you a new ticket, El. I'll do anything!" He shouts, and watches her pull her sandals over her heels as fast as humanly possible.

She's getting aggravated with him and he can tell. "Fuck off, Zayn. I already told you I didn't want any damn connecting flights." "I'll find a direct flight somewhere, I'll do anything. Give me a minute and I'll find one." He begs, sitting up again and reaching for his laptop anyways.

She folds her arms across her chest and sighs desperately. He knows she wishes he would just take her no for this. But, he really wants her to stay. Half a night with her wasn't enough to fill the large, Eleanor sized hole in his chest that formed there over the last month of them being apart.

He taps on the mouse impatiently, waiting for his computer to start up. He can breathe again once he sees his desktop, and he must've clicked on the Google icon a billion times because way too many tabs popped up at once.

He types in "flights from los angeles to london uk" and he sees nine flights under the All Flights label, and three under the Nonstop label. He clicks the nonstop button and watches as his tab refreshes to a new page.

The cheapest ($1,381) flight is with Air New Zealand, and he clicks on it without thinking. "What are you doing?!" She shouts, trying to pull his laptop off of his lap. 

"Stop!" He shouts, kicking his leg out to keep her away. "I'm buying a damn ticket!" He exclaims, his voice getting comically high. "Zayn, no! Stop, I already bought mine it'll be a waste of money!" "Then I'll just change the date of your ticket!" He yells back, not giving up either.

"There's no other direct flight with Delta!" And she shouldn't have said that, because Zayn buys the ticket immediately after that. She smacks his arm over and over again, chanting different versions of "You fucking idiot! What is wrong with you!?"

He flinches after each smack, and he just can't stop laughing for some reason. Her shoulder bag slides off of her arm, and back onto the floor where it was laying all night. His laughs turn into complete howls of joy. 

"Stop laughing, I spent a lot of fucking money and now it was a waste!" He reaches out and grabs a hold of her arm. "Think of it as me repaying you for your ticket." She rolls her eyes, and she looks absolutely irritable. "Either way one of us wasted our money! You're a fucking git I swear, what is wrong with you!? You need to go back to school!"

He yanks her down on top of him, ignoring her mini rampage. "Shut up, Eleanor." She gasps, "How dare you tell me to shut up after you do some stupid shit!" He grabs her face with his hands, and looks into her eyes with a bright smile before pulling her into him, their bodies molding together again.

He can feel her heart beat against his, and it's absolutely blissful just knowing she's staying. She leans down and kisses him forcefully. All of her anger dissipating between their lips. Their kiss turns soft, all little licks into each other's mouths, and hands gliding around each other's bodies.

Eleanor pulls off of his mouth, and lets her lips just hover over his. "Now you have to shave, you know." She whispers, her lips brushing against his with each word. He would be more frustrated with that if he wasn't more concerned with rubbing his semi between her legs.

She sits up on his hips, and presses down on him forcefully, pushing a groan out of him. "Stop enjoying this, I should still be frustrated with you, asshole." He scoffs, and reopens his eyes, a lazy smile on his face.

"This had to happen baby, you and I both know this." He replies, a smug look gleaming in his eyes even though he knows he shouldn't be antagonizing her. 

They both freeze up as a knocking on the room door pulls them out of their bubble. She climbs off of him, and rolls over on her back, laying down on the bed still. She watches him stand up slowly, and make his way towards the door. It could only be one of a handful of people at the door.

He pulls the door open and it's just one of their security team guys, Joe. "Cab's down there for your guest?" He says it as a question. Zayn doesn't open the door any wider as he watches Joe try to glance in. 

"Hold on." Zayn answers, voice not groggy anymore. He side steps towards the small table near the bed and picks up his wallet, pulling out a couple bills. "Here," He hands Joe the money. "Tell him sorry for the trouble."

Joe takes the money warily and nods, looking at Zayn still confused but walks away to do as asked. Zayn closes the door immediately after Joe heads off down the hall in the opposite direction.

"How much money now have you wasted?" She asks, not looking at him but at her nails instead, acting uninterested and bored. He scoffs, and begins making his way back towards her, too happy to be a menace.

She sits up all the way, and holds her hand out, preventing him from laying back down. "Uh uh, nope. Shave." She commands, pointing towards the bathroom. Zayn leans his head back and groans. "Don't make me!" he shouts like a child.

She stands, and sets her hands on his bare chest (save for the tattoos covering it), and pushes him back, guiding him forcefully towards the bathroom. He makes it easier and starts walking back as well. Might as well not fight it, he thinks.

"Can you do it?" He asks, laziness in his voice, and his eyes sweet and begging. She scoffs, "Fine, but only because you've asked so nicely." She complies, leaning into him and kissing him on the jaw.

She grabs a razor from the edge of the sink, and lets the water run over it, and she jumps up on the counter, pulling Zayn into her, and wrapping her legs around him.

He sets his hands on her hips and watches her fondly. She reaches across the counter, tipping slightly, and grabbing his shaving gel that smells like, well, like man, basically.

She sprays it on her hands and watches the foam pile get bigger the longer she holds it down. Once the size is reasonable she sets the can back down and splatters the foam against Zayn's face with a light smack. 

They both laugh as the gel drips. She rubs it over all of his stubble/beard (it's a little too thick to be called stubble). She turns around and grabs his razor from the sink, and plugs the sink up, letting the water fill it before shutting it off.

"Don't cut me with that." He mumbles, nodding towards the razor. She scoffs, and grabs his face with one hand while positioning the razor with the other. "Me? Never." She says, an innocent look in her eyes, but a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

She lifts his chin up, deciding to start with the awful neck-beard that was beginning to grow under there. She runs the razor from the bottom of it, up to the underneath of his chin. 

She turns back and washes off the razor efficiently. She repeats this until everything underneath there is gone. She keeps his chin pointed upwards, and kisses at his throat a couple times before pulling his head back down.

Zayn's grip on her hips tighten. "There, no more neck beard." She informs him with a happy smile. He rolls his eyes, "Whatever, lets just keep this going." "Okay pissypants." She says, starting up again.

The routine continues, she starts from the left side and finishes at the right, kissing each little spot after she finishes, and before she can wash off the leftover gel, and rub some aftershave on him, he's kissing her.

He pulls her impossibly closer against him, and licks into her mouth. Their tongues meet in a hot, wet embrace, neither of them wanting to be apart.

~

Zayn watches Eleanor make her way back towards him with four shots in her hands, and a lime in her mouth. He smiles at her, and pulls her seat back out for her. She sets all of the drinks down, and he pulls the lime out of her mouth successfully.

"Thanks." She says, laughing. They're both already very very tipsy, but Eleanor remembered how Zayn had said there was a bar downstairs and they both had run out of alcohol, so.

Zayn watched her sit back down, and he smiled as she tangled her legs back up in his underneath the table. Zayn grabs one of his shots, and Eleanor grabs hers, the two of them looking at each other in anticipation. "One, Two...Three!" Eleanor shouts, both of them delving into their shot immediately after. 

Eleanor scrunches her face up and grabs the lime out of Zayn's other hand, forgetting she already had her own lying next to her on the table. Zayn reached out for hers with a hardy laugh.

They finish and laugh at each other happily, both of them just enjoying being in the others company. She runs her ankle against Zayn's calf, and smiles at him. "I love you." He tells her, reaching out for her hand. 

She takes his hand in return, "I love you as well. And, thank you for making me stay." Zayn nods at her, "You're very welcome Miss Calder." He replies, letting go of her hand and leaning towards her to give her a small kiss.

She grabs his face, and pulls him in deeper, not letting him go. He slides his hand up her thigh, and whispers sweet nothings against her liquor coated lips. She lets her hands wander down to the hem of his shirt, and goes past it, running them up his stomach.

She begins to make it appoint that she wants into his lap instead of in her own chair by sliding closer and closer to him, her legs almost completely on top of his.

He pushes his hands underneath her thighs, and pulls her into his lap, Her thighs sliding over top of his. She moves her arms up to wrap around his neck, and her breasts push against Zayn's chest.

He can feel her nipples harden against him, and the feeling sends a chill down Zayn's whole body, ending directly in his cock.

She pulls off of his mouth and angles her mouth towards his ear. "Take me back to the room." She whispers to him, and he's nodding before she even finishes her sentence. He'd do anything she wanted right about now, he was in the palm of her hand (and hopefully literally soon).

He lifts her up gently, and places her down next to him, letting her link her arm through his. 

The walk to the elevator was the longest walk he's ever taken in his life, he thinks. His cock rubs against his underwear uncomfortably inside his jeans, and all he can think about is Eleanor. Her perfume is swirling around him, and he can't look over at her or else he'll explode.

He can still see the tight dress she's wearing in his mind. And that's enough right now. She's gripping his arm tightly, and halts almost to a complete stop as they get closer towards the elevator.

Zayn looks up and his eyes meet Niall's and Louis'. Louis nods at them as they walk past each other but Zayn keeps walking, Eleanor still in tow. As they are completely past two of his band mates Eleanor breaks out in a laughing fit.

Zayn holds in his own chuckles and tries to keep his smile contained as they step inside of the elevator. "Sh!" He yells, pushing the fourth floor button. Eleanor leans against him completely as the machine takes off to their upwards destination.

Eleanor turns to look up at him and runs her hand over his clothed stomach. "I've missed you, Zayn." She tells him, her voice softer than anything he could imagine. He would've thought she had fallen asleep if they hadn't been standing up.

"I've missed you more, you know." "Impossible." She shrugs his comment off, and nudges her face at his shoulder. "Come on tour with me then." He speaks as the elevator stops at their floor with a dinging sound. She pushes herself off of him and leads the way out of the metal box. "No way." She laughs, heading towards Zayn's room.

He rolls his eyes but continues following her. "Why do you hate it so much?" He asks, only two strides behind her. "Too much travelling, too many fans follow you guys everywhere. It's all blurry and stuff." She supplies as best as she can. He understands though. It would be too much for Eleanor. Especially since she'd have to be seen with Louis all the time as well instead of Zayn (which would be understandably aggravating).

Eleanor stops, and looks back, her hand reaching out for Zayn's. He grabs her hand, and they link together. They continue to walk down the hall, this time in sync, their hands swinging in between them. 

They finally reach Zayn's door, and Eleanor stands out of the way to let him unlock it with his key card. The door clicks open in activation, and Zayn holds it open for his girlfriend, letting her step inside first.

He follows her in afterwards, and locks the door shut behind him. She grabs his wrist and pulls him past the small kitchenette, and into his bedroom. He lets her push him onto the bed, despite almost hitting his head on the headboard.

She kicks off her heels, tossing them to the side clumsily. She makes her way towards him again, hovering over him, a sweet smile on her face. He runs his hands up and down her sides, watching her closely.

She hikes her dress up only slightly, and she plants herself on top of Zayn's hips, pushing down on his crotch. She moves her hips back and forth messily, pushing down randomly. His cock fattens up in his jeans despite it.

He groans, and leans his head down on the pillow, just letting her do as she pleases. "Zayn.." She mumbles, her eyes closing in concentration. 

He sits up again to watch her, and he begins pushing his hips up not only to meet hers but so he could get enough room to pull his jeans down. She stops, and sits up a little as well, pulling her underwear down and kicking them off of her ankles and onto the floor.

He takes this opportunity to do the same, and yank his jeans, along with his pants down. Eleanor turns around to pull his shoes and socks off so they won't catch on his jeans. She tosses them aside and helps him get the rest of his clothes off as well, including his shirt.

Eleanor watches him closely as he wraps a hand around his cock, relieving some of the pressure there. She eventually huffs at him and smacks his hand out of the way, wanting to do it herself.

She now takes him in the literal palm of her hand and starts stroking him in earnest, precum spilling out of the tip of his cock. She runs her thumb over his head and smears it down the shaft of him.

He shivers at the feeling of her hand on him, but he just wants to be inside her. He's been missing her for a month, and he's missed this as well as he's missed almost everything else about her.

His hips flinch upwards towards her after every jerk. He sits up, and pulls her towards him, and just kisses her. It's sloppy and all he can taste is tequila, but it doesn't even bother him. She pushes her chest flush against his, and she ruts herself against him, streaks of her sliding over his naval. 

He moves his hand down towards her pussy, his fingers brushing over her clit in the process. She shuts her eyes again in deep concentration, and her hip movements slow down to virtually nothing.

He rubs at her entrance until she's making a high pitched whimpering sound, and her eyes open again to stare into his. He pushes a finger inside her, moving around and adjusting to the wet heat quickly. 

He thrusts it in and out of her a couple times before pushing another one in beside it. She groans, and pushes her face into his throat, nipping at his adam's apple lightly. He makes a beckoning motion with his fingers inside of her, causing his girlfriend to bite down on his skin, leaving a mark there.

"Another, baby?" He asks, still thrusting his fingers inside of her. She grunts, bouncing on his fingers. She nods eagerly, her hair bouncing around her as well.

Zayn pushed in a third finger next to the other two. Eleanor shivered and groaned at the feeling. "Fuck! Zayn, please, please-" Zayn curled his fingers inside of her and it stopped her in he middle of her probably very well thought out sentence.

"What do you want baby?" He asks, watching her mouth fall open at each thrust. "You. I-I want you, please." She whines, her voice light at the end of that. She moves her hips again, trying to meet Zayn's thrusts as earnestly as she can.

And who was he to argue with her? He pulls his fingers out of her slowly (too slowly apparently), which causes Eleanor to cry out, and tug at his hair roughly. Zayn moans at the feeling, and it sends a tingle down his spine.

Eleanor catches his bottom lip between her teeth and sucks down on it forcefully. All he can think is "Fuck". He leans over all the way to the right and tries not to fall off of the bed with her in his lap. 

His hand slides around the top of the table until he finds his wallet (finally). He pushes Eleanor back accidently with his elbow as he searches through his wallet for his golden ticket. 

He pulls the condom out of one of the slots, and he can't help but congratulate himself on being smart enough to remember one, even though technically, Eleanor bought them, he at least remembered to bring some. 

He tosses his wallet aside and he watches as Eleanor snatches the condom from him and begins opening it herself (he must've taken too long for her taste). 

She rips the aluminum off and discards it somewhere on the floor. She unfolds it a bit and uses her other hand to grab Zayn's cock gently. She strokes him quickly, making sure he's hard and ready to go.

He groans as her thumb swipes over the slit on his head. She bends down and her tongue licks over his head quickly, licking up the precum. He groans and his hands tangle up in her hair. She laps at his head in the most antagonistic manner. Zayn thinks she might be torturing him on purpose.

Eleanor pulls back slowly, her lips smacking with his precum. She rolls the condom over his cock and squeezes him a bit, relieving some pressure. She positions him at her entrance, and she lifts herself up, hovering over him.

Zayn and Eleanor share a groan as she lowers herself down onto his cock way too slowly. "Fuck, baby so tight." He praises her, feeling her wet heat close in around him. She whimpers as her ass is flush against his pelvis, his cock buried deep inside of her.

He groans loudly as she clenches her muscles tightly around him. "I missed you Zayn." She breathes out, her pussy still stretching around him.

He runs his hands over the light hairs on her thighs, and breathes out loudly through his mouth. "Missed you too baby. So much." He tells her, voice cracked.

She lifts herself up slowly, Zayn's cock slipping out of her, and she stops with only just his swollen head inside of her. Zayn thrusts his hips up quickly, his cock fully in her again.

Eleanor moans quietly, pushing Zayn's hips down against the bed. She lifts herself up and sits back down on his cock forcefully, Zayn groaning at the feeling of being inside of her.

Zayn lets Eleanor fuck herself down on him. Eleanor takes in air breathlessly and takes her hands off of Zayn's waist to push her hair out her eyes. 

Zayn takes the opportunity to grab Eleanor's hips with both of his hands and fuck up into her quickly. Eleanor gasps, rutting herself down to meet Zayn halfway. 

"Close!" She shouts, putting her hands on his chest and clawing him unintentionally. "Fuck!" He shouts, Eleanor clawing his nipple accidentally. His thrusts get spastic, and Eleanor takes in ruggad breathes.

Eleanor yelps, and she stops moving as Zayn continues to fuck up into her, angleing his hips up and burying his cock into her as deep as he can.

She clenches around him, cumming over his cock. His thrusts slow down and he pulls his cock out of her slowly. Eleanor pulls the condom off of his dick and tosses it into the wastebin.

She strokes him thoughtfully and watching as he cums over her fist. "Fucking Shit!" He shouts, letting his breathing slow down back to normal. Eleanor leans in and presses her warm lips against his.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her down into him, their lips still connected. "I love you." She mumbles against his mouth. He pulls off and presses a chaste kiss to her jaw. "I love you too, baby." He mumbles rubbing her back tenderly.

"I'm sorry for the ticket thing this morning." He says, even though he knows she's not annoyed about it anymore. He just feels like it had to be said again. Eleanor shrugs, "It's okay." 

Eleanor falls asleep in his arms ten minutes after laying there silently. Zayn looks down and kisses the top of her head.

~

The next morning Zayn groans as the bright light shines in through the opened shades. "Eleanor." He groans, rubbing his eyes irritably. Eleanor looks over at him from the other side of the bedroom.

"Yes love?" She asks, all smiles. "What the fuck with the light?" He asks, groaning like a child. She stands up from the stretching position she was in and walks over to the bed. 

"Oh love, it's called sunshine! Plus, we get to spend the day together...so get up!" She shouts, yanking the blanket off of him and onto the ground.

He whines but sits up and watches Eleanor get ready, anyways. "You know, I like watching you get dressed when I know you're not going to be leaving me in thirty minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> we had originally planned to do a scene where Eleanor goes in to kiss him and she sees the people down on the streets so she leans past him and closes the shades instead of kissing him and it was funny but it never actually got in the story but, yeah.


End file.
